New Life, New School, New Problems, New Foes
by Enchanted Kagome
Summary: Triple cross-over. Inu-Yasha, Gundam Wing, and Sailor Moon. Total humor. No need for knowledge of any of the anime to enjoy. Have fun and reviews please!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
OK. Triple cross-over this one. Inu-Yasha (still my main focus) and Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing-Mobile Suits. *Sigh* I love all that stuff. Anyway:  
  
Kagome and Sango are going to a private highschool. There, the SM group, GW group and IY group all goes to school. (Wonder-A coincedence?) If you need all the pairings:  
  
GW:  
  
-Relena & Heero (sorry, but big DUH)  
  
-Duo & Hilde  
  
-Trowa & Catherine  
  
-Treize & Lady Une  
  
-Milliardo/Zechs & Noin  
  
-Quatre & Catalina?????????????????  
  
SM:  
  
-Serena & Darien (big DUH)  
  
-Raye & Chad  
  
-Lita & Ken  
  
-Mina & Wufei (Wufei from GW)  
  
-Ami & Greg  
  
IY:  
  
-Inu-Yasha & Kagome  
  
-Samgo & Miroku  
  
-Rin & Sess  
  
OK, Kikyo, Naraku, Minions are ALL away from my story! This is just about totally humor. OK, a little romantic at the end, but hey, look at the first chapter and tell yourself! 


	2. Spilled!

New Life+New School+New Problems= New Foe  
  
by: Enchanted Kagome  
  
DISCLAIMER : I don't own Inu-Yasha, though buying it for my for my birthday would be GREAT. Rumiko Takahashi owns all that blah blah blah stuff.  
  
DISCLAIMER (For the next chapter) : I don't own Sailor Moon either, and I've given up trying to break through the security system to steal it. ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER (For the next chapter) : Noooooooooooo! I don't own Gundam Wing-Mobile Suits, either! Then where'd all my money go to? Oh...yeah...clothing. *Sigh* OK, done.  
  
Kagome sighed as she heaved her packs onto the trunk of the car. She turned and helped Sango with her packs.  
  
"Why did our moms ever get the crazy idea to send us to a PRIVATE high school?" Sango asked, exasperated.  
  
"You mean, how EVER did your mom convince my mom to send us to private schools," Kagome corrected her, frowning.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. My head's swirling from all this pressure," Sango said, climbing into the backseat of the car, leaving a giggling Kagome outside. She knew Sango was nervous about all this and so was she.  
  
"I'm glad that we're going through this together," Kagome thought satisfyingly.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Oof! This stuff is heavy," Sango wiped off her sweat. Kagome sweat-dropped.  
  
"What did you think? Light as a feather?"  
  
"Would satisfy me!" Kagome smiled. The deal had been for her to get their trunks in and Sango to get them out. After torturing her friend for a while, Kagome went to help.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hmm. Looks like I missed my roommate," Kagome thought. "Weird, those clothes look way too boyish." She laughed at her thought. Yeah right! As if! A BOY roommate. OK. Well, so what if the rooms were divided, and had locks on them? Didn't mean a thing! Hurrying on with her packing, Kagome finished a few minutes before lunch. Sango hurried into her room.  
  
"Let's GO, KAGOME! We'll be late for lunch. After that, we have the introductions to all our lessons," Sango consulted her schedule, thankful that it wasn't going to be a regular day, and even more thankful that the next day was Saturday. Dragging Kagome from her works on folding her socks into little bundles, Sango rushed off to lunch.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome prayed that the food at a private school wasn't bad. This one had a hot-food line like in her old high school. After paying, Kagome took her tray and headed towards the nearest empty table. But, just as she was about to make it, a boy, with a small black ponytail, claimed the table. Glaring at the distant figure as he called to his friend, Kagome made for the next empty table. Still chatting with Sango, Kagome didn't see where she who headed for.  
  
"Hey! Look out," Sango warned. Kagome turned immediately to see what and bumped her tray into a guy with long, long white hair. The coffee cup flew from the tipped tray and landed on…  
  
********************  
  
Everyone must have a pretty good idea on whom the coffee landed. Hehe. I'm putting up my next chapter soon. But please, review if you like it, thanks. I'm going to enforce my review rule soon, but not yet. ^_^ 


	3. Blame the Dog

******Switch to Sailor Moon******  
  
"Hey, what's with all the racket over there?" Lita asked the others, watching a pretty, shoulder-length raven haired girl growl as a guy took the table she was obviously trying to claim as her own.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Watch where you go, will you wench?" the second silver-haired boy screamed through clenched teeth. If he hadn't been yelling at her, Kagome would've thought he had a point. For heaven's sake, the boy had hot coffee spilled over his head and a cup sitting like a dumb kid's crown.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What?" Serena asked gloomily. She hardly ate at all at the prospect of what a regular day schedule may be like.  
  
"Look at them," Mina pointed.  
  
"Huh?" Serena spaced out, remembering what her day had been like.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Serena, honey! We have to get going or we'll be late for your first day!" She dragged herself out the door and into the passenger seat at the back. Her parents had forced her into studying at a private school, um…due to her flun-…her dropping grades.   
  
As she hopped out of the car and stared at the name of the private school.   
  
"Sakura Private High." Something rang in her memory. She couldn't quite remember. But, she didn't have to wait long for help. Dragging her trunk around with her while she looked for her room, she had bumped into a unpleasant surprise.  
  
"Ow! Watch it, Odangos." The familiar voice of a smirking Darien made its way to her ears. But, before she could blow up, he'd left already.  
  
~~ "Serena!!!!" ~~  
  
***End Flashback, thank you Rei!***  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yep. We lost her," Mina sighed. Then, filling her lungs with air… "Serena, wake up!!!!!!" Serena's eyes focused as Mina tugged painfully on her ears.  
  
"'K. 'K. Mina. What?" Mina pointed at the girl on the other side, obviously fighting now.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yeah? Well, what's your problem? If you didn't follow me, then you wouldn't have been hit by the stupid darn cup."  
  
"Don't credit yourself, wench. Who'd follow you?" Kagome's face burned at the insult and Sango knew that was B-A-D news.  
  
"Yeah, well, doggy-haven't anyone taught you to sit?" Inu-Yasha glanced around.  
  
"Dog? Where?" Kagome sweat-dropped with the others. Apparently, she can't even insult correctly.  
  
"Well, anyway. If you don't like the feeling of spilt coffee in your hair, stay out of MY way!" The other white-haired "freak" standing behind her, snickered.  
  
"Yeah? What's so funny," Inu-Yasha suddenly became mad at his brother. "Yeah. I know Sess. You claim the table at breakfast, I'm the '*****.' You hit into the girl's tray, and I get the ****ing coffee in MY hair." His brother snorted and break out laughing at this.  
  
"Um…So what happened," the black-haired guy who'd taken their table, as Sango.  
  
"Well, we were talking and walking…crashed into that whitey…the coffee spilled on this whitey…this whitey got mad and yelled at her…she yelled back…that whitey laughed…and this whitey got mad at him." Miroku's head was spinning from following her with 'this whitey' and 'that whitey.' The confusion suddenly cleared.  
  
"Ohhh. You mean Inu-Yasha and his brother-Sesshoumaru. Oh. And, um…sorry about the table. You wanna eat there anyway? There's plenty of room." Sango nodded, seeing that the other vacant table had been filled during the squall. After everything settled down, everyone ate in peace, until…  
  
"HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI!" Miroku fell out of his chair with three big painful balls on his head. "THAT is for trying to touch my butt!!!!!!!" Sango said breathelessly. *Obviously Miroku's old habits are…well…restarting.*  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome was rushing to class when a familiar red cloth came in contact with her head. Changing directions too late, Kagome bumped into Inu-Yasha, glaring at him as if she had the ability to kill him that way.  
  
"I've said it BEFORE!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!!" That was the last straw and Sango took cover as the countdown for Kagome to blow up was coming. 10…9…  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Oh no. Why does the first class have to be way on the other side of the stupid **** building?" Serena wailed as she ran breathlessly to her destination, wishing that she had a better P.E. score.  
  
"Oh. Just what Rei would say…" Serena thought. Actually, no, she didn't want to think just WHAT Rei would, less what Rei would DO. She panted as she glared at all the people in the corridor. Praying as she turned the corner that this one was less crowded, she flew head-straight into an unlucky victim.  
  
"Ow!!!!!" She began to start to wail when, the person she hit started to lecture.  
  
"I didn't think that you were THAT blind, Odango-Head." Serena flamed with fury as she heard this. Back in her town, that was OK. But, ruining her first day with all these new people was different!!!!!!!! *Oh Darien! You are gonna pay bad. Ohhhhhhh. Better run!*   
  
àKagome's countdown: 3…2…  
  
Serena had had it. Darien had it coming for years. Standing up and gathering all her might…  
  
"YOU JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" two defiant people voiced these words simultaneously from opposite sides of the corridor, causing other people to back off in terror.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Did I yell that loudly?" Kagome thought, blushing, not knowing her twin-in-words were thinking the same at the other side. "But, I don't sound like that. Someone else's voice was there." Inu-Yasha was gazing at her warily.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Darien had been the only one NOT to back off. She'd been used to this. In fact, he was used to:  
  
1.Getting hit in the head with stuff Serena threw at no one in particular.  
  
2.Serena wailing.  
  
3.Serena crying.  
  
4.Serena yelling.  
  
5.Serena telling him he's a jerk.  
  
6.Serena… *'K. 'K. Cape boy! WE GET THE POINT*  
  
7.Oh, yeah, and Serena being rude I said SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!  
  
8.Oh oh oh!!! And…BAM ****-Ahem. Sorry, having trouble keeping the character's under control*** Ow…  
  
He sighed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
From the crowd cowering at the wall, a pretty girl with blondish hair walked out.  
  
"There seems to be a disagreement here." Kagome and Inu-Yasha nodded.  
  
"Well, what happened was…" Kagome was beginning, but Inu-Yasha.  
  
"She-"  
  
"You're wrong," the girl pointed out a finger.  
  
"What? How come?"  
  
"Oh. Let's see there's loads of reasons:  
  
1)-You look guilty.  
  
2)-The boy is ALWAYS wrong.  
  
3)-…"  
  
"What kind of messed up logic is that?" Inu-Yasha sweat-dropped.  
  
"Oh. And I said so…" Even Kagome sweatdropped at that, but this girl suited her taste. Anyone who blamed Inu-Yasha obviously had good sense!  
  
***********************************  
  
5 reviews=new chapters  
  
If you like this, invite your friends to read and review then the new chapter will be up. 


	4. Girl Power! Yeah!

Everyone in the hall was sweat-dropping *anime-style. hehe* Then, a guy with untidy brown hair and cold blue eyes walked up to the white-haired guy.  
  
"Want me to settle this all with a punch, dude?"  
  
"Heero, you can't punch her!" the guy's friend objected. "She's a female it is INJUSTICE to punch a female as all females are weak." Upon hearing this, Kagome flared up and produced a piece of wood, again ANIME-STYLE, and whammed it over Wufei's head.  
  
"I AM weak?" she asked, threateningly.  
  
"My apologies," Wufei muttered softly, trying to stay conscious.   
  
"So, dude, you want me to punch her for you?" Inu-Yasha liked this guy's way of settling things.  
  
"Go to the bathroom," Relena ordered in a commanding voice.   
  
"Mission Accepted." Heero gleefully marched off to the boy's bathroom, on a, ahem, 'mission.' Inu-Yasha sweat-dropped.  
  
"What was that?" Quatre sighed and walked up to him to explain.  
  
"After-math of being TOO much of a Gundam pilot."  
  
"Perfect Soldier, indeed!" Duo laughed.  
  
Relena sighed. Now that this pair was settled…  
  
Off she marched to the next one, humming the "Battle Hymn of the Republic." Major sweatdrops. *Wonder how she knew it? WAM. 'My apologies.'*  
  
The peaceful silence was interrupted by a scream of…  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Darien was holding Serena's shoe, which she had thrown at him in frustration. A blonde haired girl came up and took the shoe.  
  
"You don't deserve that," she told him. Darien smirked at Serena.  
  
"See, M.H.? Everyone knows I don't deserve what you did to me."  
  
"Excuse me. I meant that you don't deserve to take prisoner of her shoe! You most certainly deserved WHATEVER she chose to do to you," Relena retorted, displeased by the fact that she had clearly been misunderstood, while handing back Serena's shoe. Darien sweat-dropped.  
  
"And HOW, do you know that? "  
  
"Well, for one thing, BOYS are ALWAYS wrong," Relena said. Serena giggled. She likes this girl's idea.  
  
"And, if that's not reason enough…  
  
1)She's the one who's hurt [Yeah, 'CAUSE SHE BUMPED INTO ME]  
  
2)Ah. You admit. You weren't gentlemanly enough to help her up-*sigh*-it's gentlemen or nothing. [*SNORT*]  
  
3)Ah… and yes, I said so, and since I'm ALWAYS right about these stuff…  
  
APOLOGIZE IMMEDIATELY," Relena ordered. Darien sweat-dropped.  
  
"Here dude, you want help?" A white-haired guy walked up to him, making the girls in the front swoon.  
  
"Nah. Mal. I've got it."  
  
"Well…?" Relena demanded, tapping her foot. Then suddenly, BRRINNNGGGG! The bell went off. Spectators, victims, and the accused are all rocketing off to class. Most unfortunately, the two pairs of victim and accused had the same first period class, not to mention, same second, same third…ect…all the way to the same last.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ah…Now this is heaven. Finally, no Darien," Serena said dreamily.  
  
"What are you talking about? Darien had to be the dreamiest guy," Raye said, but Serena was no longer listening. She waved at her two new friends to join her and the others.  
  
"Yo! Kag-chan and San-chan! Over here!" Kagome and Sango made their way over. One was praying to meet the jerk-head and throw her food on him by 'accident,' while the other was praying that they did not meet up with the guy again. The scene at lunch was embarrassing enough.  
  
"Not to mention that hentai…" Sango added glumly.  
  
"Oh! Relly-chan!" Kagome lost her murderous thoughts when she saw Relena and all three headed towards Serena's table.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"NOOOO! We're outta ketchup! Salt! AND Sugar!?!?" Serena added unbelievably. Kagome, upon hearing this, found it too unlikely to be a coincidence.   
  
"Ah!!!!" Serena's second scream shocked everyone off their chair. "Two minutes left and no ketchup to eat with my fries. NOOO!"  
  
"It's alright, Usa-chan," Mina said, calling Serena by her nickname, since she liked bunnies so much.  
  
"Here. Sango and I'll go and get some more for you. It'll be fast and easy. We'll make it to the nearest table soon," Kagome told Serena reassuringly. However, Sango WASN'T so sure. She gently tapped Kagome on the shoulder and pointed dumbly at the 'nearest table,' which was surrounded by girls. Without need to guess, everyone at the table knew who were in the center of that group.  
  
******************  
  
OK. I was lenient, but no longer! I seriously need 7 reviews if you want me to continue. if you like this, tell your friends to read it and review. All I'm asking is seven! Then, if I have enough readers, I'll go ahead and post more, if not, well, I'll take it back done. 'K? 


	5. Ketchup and Milk

"Uh…you know what, I think I'll just eat my fries in-…" Serena began.  
  
"NO WAY! I will get the ketchup for you! Come on Sango," Kagome grabbed her friend's milk and started walking. "Hey you'all! Move it!" Unfortunately, the other girls just told her to get on line.  
  
"Here. Allow me. First, you have to be diplomatic," Relena offered. "Ahem. Ladies! Please make room for these girls to pass." Everyone moved when she used her commanding voice and the boys in the center sweat-dropped. They walked up to the center. Kagome made to grab for a ketchup bottle but the girl pulled it out of her reach.  
  
"Why you…" Kagome said through clenched teeth. She stopped when she felt something land on her head.  
  
"Are you looking for ketchup? Look up." Kagome did and felt some ketchup on her face.  
  
"YOU! OK! You ASKED for it!" She took Sango's milk and dumped it onto Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Hey! I still wanted to drink that!" Sango complained.  
  
"Have mine." Another girl with black hair, curled at half-way came in, slapping her milk into Sango's hand.  
  
"Thanks…uh…"  
  
"Kiyone."  
  
"Thanks Ki-chan. I'm Sango."  
  
"No prob, now…" She ignored the whole situation and went over to the table and got next to a chestnut haired boy. "Ken, this is how you teach your friends to behave?" Without time to answer, a tornado came in. When it stopped, Lita stood in its place, ignoring the fact that she was huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf.  
  
"K-Ken?" her eyes were a dangerous demonic red.  
  
"Oh. Hi Lita! Girls, no need to be scared, her aims to poor to work. I used to be from her school," Ken said carelessly, making Lita glare at him harder. Curling her hand into a fist, she aimed, and…  
  
"Be diplomatic!" came Relena's voice. Lita sighed.  
  
"I can't. Look at him!" Kiyone stood up.  
  
"Nah. Li-chan, here." She grabbed someone's ketchup and spilled all over Ken's food. "Eat up." She turned and left. "Oh yeah. Just a note for future reference, Sylvia, don't take the ketchup, pepper, sugar, or salt from the table you are SHARING with others for this moronic service." She handed the ketchup to the girls and walked to their table with them, only to find that…  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you *******! I will get you."  
  
"What happened now?" Sango wondered out loud.  
  
"Inu-Yasha probably poured HIS milk on her," Ki-chan explained. The rest sighed. Serena was peacefully eating her fries with NOTHING.  
  
"USA-CHAN?????" Kagome's angry voice came.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We went through all that humiliation and that crowd of slutties to get you the ketchup, and NOW you tell me you don't NEED it?"  
  
"Oh…oh…of course I need it! Look." Unfortunately, during that time, Serena had poured too much to allow her to eat it without disgusted.  
  
Kagome suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Inu-Yasha's clothing, that RED, it was…in my room!!!" she thought.  
  
"You OK?" San-chan asked.  
  
"Huh? Yeah. I was just having a nightmare. They wouldn't put us with boys, would they?" she jokingly replied, chewing her chicken nugget.  
  
"Uh…yeah they would." Kagome choked on her nugget. Ki-chan patted her back like crazy.  
  
"T-T-They w-would [cough]?"  
  
"That's what the locks are for," Sango explained, seeing Kagome's horrified glance. When the bell rang to signal the end of dinner, Kagome was the first to rush back to her room.  
  
"What's with her?"  
  
"Nightmares," Ki-chan explained.  
  
*****************************  
  
Can anyone guess who her roomy is? Give my 5 reviews and I'll put it up! 


	6. Roomates Nightmare!

Kagome closed her eyes as she unlocked the door to her dorm, praying that it wasn't who she thought it was. However, when she opened the door, she was sourly disappointed.  
  
"Yikes!" she screamed as she saw the familiar red-clothed creature sitting on the chair in the middle of the room. He turned and stared back at her, dumbstruck. Kagome turned and ran down the hallway, screaming.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Serena turned the door knob and entered her room. As she looked around, her eyes fell on the familiar jet-black hair.  
  
"Y…D…B…D…" she tried to choke out her words and only succeeded to say, "U!" Darien snorted.  
  
"Glad you were able to get that through your thick skull," Darien joked, but Serena had stopped listening.  
  
"No! This is a dream! I can control what happens! Right," she muttered. Then, with renewed confidence, she turned to face Darien, "I order you to disappear from this nightmare!" Darien sweatdropped.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!! You…ARE…SUPPOSED…TO DISAPPEAR!!!!!!!!!" Serena cried out, throwing items at him with each word.  
  
"She's lost it," Darien told himself, not bothering to duck, since Serena's aim was usually off, and now more off because of her anger.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" She run out. Screaming at the same time someone else did. Both Darien and Inu-Yasha poked their head out.  
  
"SHUT-UP!" came the simultaneous order. Serena and Kagome rushed to their closest friend down the hall, flailing their arms. Kiyone stopped them just in time, or else she'd have to live in a messed up room.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Roommate…" Sango's voices drifted in. As if on cue, all three fell down like a blob.  
  
"OK. Usa-chan, you have Darien?" Serena's inability to speak confirmed that. "Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Though, who's yours, Sango?"  
  
"Miroku," she whispered. Kiyone looked at her for a moment then started laughing.  
  
"Miroku. But isn't that what the LOCK is for?" Ki-chan asked.  
  
"I don't think a LOCK will stop HIM!"  
  
"Right," Ki-chan looked worriedly at her friend. "But, think on the bright side, you get to torture them." After much whining and complaining, Kagome stood up.  
  
"Yep. I'll go back and face him." They watched her stand before the door for exactly 10 seconds before blowing up. Covering their ears, they waited for her to come back.  
  
"THAT JERK! I LEFT MY KEYS IN THERE BY ACCIDENT AND HE LOCKED ME OUT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Kagome!" However, Usa-chan looked as if Kagome was Einstein. She rushed back to her room and threw in her keys.  
  
"Yo! Darien, take my keys and lock me out!"  
  
"No way! Why would I want to get in trouble for that? Do it yourself," Darien replied. Serena nearly punched the door open, but her friends stopped her.  
  
"Hey, Ki-chan!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! Let me have a sleepover with you, like, for the rest of the school year!!!!!!!!!" Serena begged.  
  
"Hey! Who's your roommate?" Sango asked curiously, but was cut off by the others.  
  
"Hey guys!" The others had walked down the floors to their floor.  
  
"Who are your roommates?" Usa-chan asked.  
  
"Oh. I'm with Ami," Raye answered, smiling smugly.  
  
"I'm with Mina."  
  
"I don't have one," Relly-chan replied happily.  
  
"Maybe because he's still busy sabotaging all the boys bathrooms?" Duo's voice came.  
  
"What?" Every one was confused, except for Kiyone.  
  
"No wonder. Thank heavens he wasn't a girl. I never thought he'd interpret it like that," Ki-chan said thoughtfully.  
  
"WHO????"  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Ah. There comes the prosecutor," Duo said joyfully as he watched the Vice Principal come over, followed by Ken, Heero, and three other boys.  
  
"Are any of you guys Raye Hino?"  
  
"That's me!"  
  
"Please explain why you were in this boy's assigned room! Maybe you made a mistake, but please go to your room. You're with Chad," Mrs. Tahaka instructed. Raye sighed, and followed. She was obviously trying her luck since the guy never showed up. "Ms. Ami Mizuno, this is Greg. He's your roommate." Following suit, Ami and her roomy left.  
  
"Now. Mina Aino?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but there will be a bit of a switch around. Lita will be Ken's roommate." Each proceeded to share their best glare with the other. "And, Mina Aino, you will be with Malachite," she pointed at the white-haired boy behind her, at which, Mina nearly fainted.  
  
"And. Relena Peacecraft?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"YOU told this boy to sabotage all the boys bathrooms?"  
  
"No."  
  
"We shall find out. Please follow me." As soon as she left, Ken and Lita stood in fighting stances and proceeded to give the other black eyes and bruises. *sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few reviews please! 


	7. Pickpocketer Hilde Knifekeeper Dorothy

"I am DOOMED!!!!" Sango moaned, unaware of the fact that Lita was nursing her black eye.  
  
"What's with her?" Duo asked. *Isn't he the ignorant one????*  
  
"Miroku," Kiyone answered.  
  
Trowa started laughing, having watched Sango's first fight with Miroku while the others were gobbling down their food.  
  
"I'll lend you my extra locks," Quatre offered gentlemanly. Sango looked as grateful as she could. "Hey, Duo, lend her yours."  
  
"I'd love to man, but my roommate stole all mine," Duo sighed. WHAM!  
  
"Keep your mouth clean! I only borrowed them," Hilde replied, of course, only AFTER she hit him.  
  
"I see, you pick pocketed him," Trowa analyzed.  
  
"No big," Ki-chan said, but Sango was clutching Hilde's arms.  
  
"The locks, GIVE ME THE LOCKS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"'K. 'K. I'll give you them," Hilde was slightly intimidated by Sango, not wanting to even think about what would've happened to her if she refused. When San-chan let go, she immediately headed back to her room. Duo sighed.  
  
"See why my things keep on disappearing?"  
  
"Better than having a roommate who wants to chop me alive, actually, anyone," Quatre retorted distastefully.  
  
"Dorothy can't be THAT B-not like you said," Duo shut up after feeling a small blade on his back.  
  
"NOW! Ms. Dorothy, I thought it was clear that NO knives are allowed in school!" Dorothy sighed and handed her weapon to the teacher. (T_T hehe)  
  
"So. How is everyone doing?" Dorothy's over joyfulness and quick mood change left everyone in doubt.  
  
"Don't worry," Quatre sighed and pushed Dorothy towards their room.  
  
"Hey, Ki-chan, who's YOUR roommate?" Serena curiously.  
  
"Got none!" she replied.  
  
"WHAT!!" everyone shouted in unison.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"WHERE in seven hells in your roommate?" Serena barged into her friend's room and began to search everywhere.  
  
"Not here Meatball Head." ***Guess who?*** At that, Serena began her fuming once again.  
  
"You…You…"  
  
"Can't think of any good comebacks, eh?" Inu-Yasha's voice drifted here.  
  
"Well, you can continue to search my room, Usa-chan. But, anyone want to see Relly-chan work her charm on the Vice Principal?" Ki-chan took out a few binoculars, anime style. Cheers came from the three pilots and they headed towards Duo's room, right across from the school building. Everyone else was WAY too busy sulking about their room arrangements. The four teenagers hadn't so much as turned the corner when…  
  
"Idiot." *Kagome*  
  
"Imbecile." *Inu-Yasha*  
  
"Childish." *Kagome*  
  
"Do you mean immature?" *Inu-Yasha*  
  
"NO, she doesn't. She means CHILDISH!!!!!!" *Serena*  
  
"Oh. Does she? Do you even HAPPEN to KNOW the meaning of childish? Put it this way, it means immature." *Darien*  
  
"Raven-head!" *Serena*  
  
"Thanks for your compliment, Meatballs." *Darien*  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" *You guess*  
  
Kiyone and the other pilots are now sweatdropping, anime, duh, and she pointed a finger towards Duo's room and they all tiptoed away, but not before hearing the beginning of a physical fight.  
  
***  
  
Yes. I know this is somewhat short, but I'm cutting up my chapters so I can update two stories at once AND begin on a new idea, yes-Inu-Yasha. Actually, a Gundam Wing one too, but I know how it feels to bite off more than you could chew. *sigh* I'm overworked! T_T  
  
!!Preview of Next Chapter!!  
  
OH! OH! Guess who was Ki-chan's missing roomy? Hehehehehe! Mwahuahauahauhahuahuah! OK, back to self, K...  
  
hey they both start with K! WHAM! 'K, 'K San-chan.  
  
o...  
  
OMG!!!!!!  
  
u...  
  
you people get it yet? (This is directed to Inu-Yasha fans.)  
  
g...a...  
  
KOUGA???????????  
  
Ah, did I mention that I lied about some Sailor Moon pairing? Zoicite is a girl, with Malachite, like the DuB version, k? Nephlite is with Molly, but Molly ain't here, but it'll work out, 'k? Jadeite? Well, what a loner!  
  
Please review! 


	8. Relena's Charm

"You sure those will work?" Wufei was eyeing Kiyone's binoculars. Duo bonked him on the head and told him to SHUTUP.  
  
"Whatever happened to your 'respect females' feeling of justice?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Went down the drain?" Kiyone suggested. "Hey guys! Look, they're in!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Please take a seat," the Vice Principal half ordered the two young kids. Heero plopped down on the chair next to Relena's.  
  
"Now. Ms. Peacecraft, can you explain WHY you order Mr. Yuy to sabotage ALL the boy's bathrooms in this school?"  
  
"I didn't," Relena answered simply.  
  
"But Mr. Yuy said you ordered him to the bathroom."  
  
"You see, I thought Heero may need to use the bathroom before going to class, and so I told him he should go to the bathroom before-hand," Relena explained.  
  
"But, YOU admit telling him to go to the bathroom and destroy it?" Relena threw her hands up in exasperation.  
  
"PLEASE! Listen to me." At this, the Vice Principal automatically quieted down.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Score!"  
  
"What?" Duo half pushed Ki-chan out of her spot and stuffed the binoculars to his eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, the Vice Principal was obviously convinced that Relly-chan was the mastermind behind all this until she command her to do something. Now, Mrs. Tahaka is in Relly-land, listening AND believing everything Relly-chan's saying," Kiyone explained.  
  
"Not that she really needs to lie. I mean, she can tell them the whole thing and ORDER them to let her off," Duo replied. Ki-chan decided it was time to retrieve her binoculars and the fight ended with each of them having one eye in one socket.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Now, as you can see, I did not order Heero to sabotage the bathrooms. I trust I may leave now?" Relena looked intently at Mrs. Tahaka.  
  
"O-Of course, we are extreme-…" Relena didn't wait for her to finish before dragging Heero out and banging the door closed.  
  
"-ly sorry to have bothered you and made such a mistake," Mrs. Tahaka finished.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ah!!!! That was SO good," Ki-chan and Duo said in unison, looking at the 'oh-so-lonely' Vice Principal.  
  
"Hey, NOW…who's up for sabotaging P.S.-boy's room?" Cheers erupted from Ki-chan, Quatre (who just joined them) and Trowa. ***P.S. means Perfect Soldier SNICKER hehehehehe***  
  
"But, that is INJUST-" Wufei said, before four fists hit him on the head.  
  
"To hell with your justice!" Ki-chan roared.  
  
"Besides, Wufei, if you must, save it for the ladies," Quatre suggested.   
  
"Guys, he's gonna try to stop us, you know," Duo said thoughtfully. Then, they noticed the diabolical glint in Ki-chan's eyes. She whispered her plan and they soon finished their preparations.  
  
With an wicked smile pasted on their faces, the three pilots and mastermind sneaked towards Heero's room. Ki-chan proceeded to pick the lock and they began their evil masterpiece.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK. I've been thinking, I'll leave you with a small preview of my ideas for the next chapter, not necessarily a quote, from now on. If you like that idea, and the first example's below, review me! THANKYOU!  
  
!!! Preview of Next Chapter !!!  
  
"HMMMMM!!!! MMMMMM!" Wufei was struggling against the bonds, silently cursing his friends.   
  
~Later~  
  
"Bondage-free! Oh..." Wufei would have cursed out loud if it weren't for his 'justice.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did I pair Wufei with Mina? Forget it! I lied. Mina's with cutie Jamie! Ah! *_* Yeah, Mina-chan, no need to thank me! Wufei? Hmmmmmm... Sally Po? Nah... Another person,  
  
N...  
  
A...  
  
some letter...  
  
A...  
  
K...  
  
U...  
  
Say IY fans, does this remind you of something? Don't worry, Wufei is totally STRAIGHT AND, it ain't  
  
NARAKU!!!!! Mwahhhahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahhahaha! Mwahahahahahhahahahahahaah!  
  
OK. I totally lost it. Actually, Wufei, in the GW series, had already had a beloved in his life before and her name is spelled above. Oh, the missing letter, I'll tell you in the next chappy!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! ***Begging on my knees!*** I LOVE seeing them fly into my mail. *Sigh* Yeah, I have to overcome that addiction! 


	9. To Hell With Your JUSTICE Wufei!

"So, Naku-chan, who's your roomy?"  
  
"I don't know yet. Though…"  
  
"Huh?" Rin was getting more and more curious. Her friend had refused to talk much about her roommate.  
  
"…I think it's a he," Nataku ***You guys know this name? SIGH If you don't READ the stupid books on those pilot's lives BEFORE the MS's!*** replied. Rin giggled, causing Nataku to blush crimson.  
  
"Well, 'k, then I'll leave you to yourself to face the dangers of your room," Rin said, standing guard in front of Nataku's room. Her friend nodded uncomfortably, and unlocked the door, walking in cautiously. She was going to bonk her friend on the head, now that she's caught onto the idea. Rin had found boys here EXTREMELY rude, expecially after that white-haired dude took their table at lunch. ***Remember Kagome's coffee and Inu-Yasha's sorrows? Hehehehehe!*** Ever since then, Rin had been convinced that people here are all trained assassins in disguise. 'Course, that WAS a bit EXTREME. However, Nataku nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a weird sound, like a muffled cry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"HMMMMM!!!! MMMMMM!" Wufei was struggling against the bonds, silently cursing his friends.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Exploring further, she found that it came from her roommates bedroom. Slowly and cautiously, she pushed open the door, getting into a fighting stance in case of an ambush. When she saw what was happening before, she totally sweatdropped, reminding herself NEVER to believe Rin's theories AGAIN! Before, was someone who had a piece of tape covering his mouth and was tied to the chair. She tried hard to not laugh and walked over and ripped off the tape.  
  
"Ow! Uh…thanks." Yeah, it was REALLY against his morals to thank a WEAK woman, but…you know… Wufei sighed. Oh, he was gonna get back at them BAD! He muttered a threat to his fellow pilots, along with Ki-"CHAN." Finally, he was free.  
  
"Bondage-free! Oh..." Wufei would have cursed out loud if it weren't for his 'justice.' (AND the presence of a "lady.") Instead, he found pleasure in striking them ALL down to hell in his mind, that is. "So, who are you?"  
  
"Nataku Hokino," she introduced herself. ***Sorry! Dunno her last name, forgot. Hehehehe. Silly me ^_^ SMACK! Wufei! That's injusti-… SMACK OW!!!!!!!! 'K, I'll stop interrupting now.***  
  
"Wufei Chang," he replied. ***Sorry! SOMEONE TELL ME IF I GOT THAT ONE CORRECT, and PLEASE, give me the last names, THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***  
  
"So…you're my roommate?"  
  
"You mean, this is YOUR room, too?" She nodded at Wufei's question. "NO! It CAN'T be! It is INJUSTICE for me to be placed with a weak WOMAN!" BAM! Someone's fist shot out at Wufei, who dodge just in time not to receive the direct blow. "Only a weakling would try to ambush someone else, in her desperation to win," Wufei said, sighing as if he felt sorry for Nataku, arousing her anger.  
  
"Then…*****…FIGHT BACK!"  
  
"My justice will not allow me to fight," Wufei said.  
  
"Then to HELL WITH YOUR JUSTICE! Fight me, you COWARD!"  
  
"I simply cannot fight with a weak woman," Wufei said. "It will be INJUSTICE!" Nataku suddenly stopped and put on a innocent face.  
  
"Will it be?" Wufei nodded. "Then…I guess…to HELL WITH YOUR CONSCIOUSNESS!" One timely punch was all she needed.  
  
"… 'tis injustice," Wufei managed to whisper before he totally passed out, causing Naku-chan to sweatdrop.  
  
"Boy, has he got some ISSUES…especially those that involve females and 'justice,'" she added as an afterthought, before leaving the room and pushing Rin to the stairs to drop a visit to her friends below.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Unfortunately, Nataku seriously regretted going down. The moment she stepped into the hallway, she knew something was wrong. All she could here was fists connecting. Glancing around she found the tangled heap on the ground that consisted of Kagome, the white-haired dude (glare), Serena and Darien.  
  
"What are you-…" However, before she could finish, Rin had stepped up and grabbed Inu-Yasha by the collar.  
  
"YOU!!!!" She hissed. "You!!!!" Turning around, Inu-Yasha found the girl who'd mistaked him for his brother.  
  
"L-Listen…I…ain't…the…" he was trying to fight out of her grasps, and those dagger-filled eyes were beginning to scare him a little. At that moment, Fluffy-chan decided to visit his 'dear' little brother. One glance was all he needed before cracking up. Inu-Yasha turned around and glared at him.  
  
"You! I…Swear…I…Will…Get…You!" He was now writhing in Rin's super-natural strengthened grasp.  
  
"Don't bother dragging anyone else into this. First, you steal our table, THEN, you try to punch Kag-chan. Oh, yes. Someone WILL pay," Rin said diabolically, causing Inu-Yasha to flinch.  
  
"Hey, now, what the heck are you talking about?" Darien was up, having gotten Serena's 'claws' off his face. Rin's eyes narrowed as she looked from Serena to Darien.  
  
"An accomplice, aye?" Rin's voice, devoid of all emotion, made Darien step back a little, tripping right over Serena's well-placed foot. However, it didn't end THAT easily. Stretching out his arm, Darien grabbed onto the sleeve of Serena's uniform. Yet, Usa-chan was just as determined to stay standing. 1…2…3…RIP!!!!!!!! Everyone turned to see Serena's uniform sleeve rip, right before…BAM…Darien's back connected with the ground.  
  
"D…A…R…I…E…N?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?" As if on cue, everyone in the hallway, except Rin, Nataku, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and the writhing Inu-Yasha ran to the nearest room and double bolted the door. "THIS WAS A BRAND NEW SHIRT, YOU BAKA!!!!!!!! YOU….WILL…PAY!!!!!!!!!!" With that, Serena flew at the sprawling figure of Darien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK. I've been thinking, I'll leave you with a small preview of my ideas for the next chapter, not necessarily a quote, from now on. If you like that idea, and the first example's below, review me! THANKYOU!  
  
!!! Preview of Next Chapter !!!  
  
WHAM! The door flew off of its hinges to reveal a...  
  
OH, CLIFFY! Guess what, please review and I'm working on it! HEHEHEHEH! I am Dr. Diabolical!!!! MWAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH! MWAHUAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!!!!!! HEHEHEHE! $_$ TORTURE! Hey, I'm not paying for the door, guess who does though! It's actually- WHAM! Second time! *whimper*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chappy long enough, aye? Hehe. The EV--VIL subotage plan will be revealed in the next chapter. Or...maybe the next next chappy, no? So, how'd you all like this one?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! ***Begging on my knees!*** I LOVE seeing them fly into my mail. *Sigh* Yeah, I have to overcome that addiction! 


	10. Where DID Wufei's Justice Go?

"Arg…" Darien shifted himself out of his position FAST and ran to his room, bolting the door three times behind him and sitting down at the table.  
  
~*~*~  
  
WHAM! The door shut in Serena's face. Getting redder with anger each moment, Serena started venting her fire.  
  
"DARIEN! GET OUT HERE…NOW!! I WARN YOU! THIS DOOR WILL NOT BE PROTECTION! I WILL BREAK IT DOWN IF NECESSARY!!!" Darien snorted inside. He'd seriously be more afraid for the wall than the door. Serena's usual aim was SO off that he'd never had a care if she aimed for his head! That, was…he was calm UNTIL…  
  
WHAM! The door flew off of its hinges to reveal a crimson Serena.   
  
"****! No place to run!" Darien looked around nervously, a worried expression pasted on his face. That is…he WAS worried until…  
  
Serena picked up her pencil box from her table and took aim. However, her throw was far off. Darien was laughing, until the pencil box shattered the window. Yep! ^_^ Usa-chan's MAD! Then, Serena decided to use her table lamp, when Naku-chan stopped her.  
  
"WHAT IS IT, NAKU-CHAN?"  
  
"Uh…well…"  
  
"She means, let ME do it," Lita said, glaring at Darien. Immediately, Lita began her VERY aggressive attacks. Darien dodged, until a voice came.  
  
"Fight back!" Everyone stopped and stared at Wufei. Darien seriously sweatdropped.  
  
"You OK dude?"  
  
"Yes. Fight that wench." Lita narrowed her eyes at 'wench.'  
  
"Where's this guy's 'JUSTICE' when you need it?" Nataku was exasperated.  
  
"Down in hell," Wufei explained.  
  
"Then…please…allow me to do you this favor and end your miseries so that you can…[PUNCH and KICKS] follow your precious JUSTICE!" This time, Wufei dodged and began fighting back.  
  
"Yo, dude," Ken intercepted, slapping Wufei a little. "Since when did you start attacking girls?" Wufei jerked a little.  
  
"I don't! Attacking weak girls is MOST INJUSTIFIED!" He declared, coming out of his trance…or was it into another one? *who knows?* The rest sweatdropped. Yeah, Wufei's got "issues."  
  
1) Memory Problems  
  
2) Moral Questions  
  
3) Undefined Justice  
  
4) Mental Instability?àQuestion markàMaybe?àHOPEFULLY not  
  
~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK. I've been thinking, I'll leave you with a small preview of my ideas for the next chapter, not necessarily a quote, from now on. If you like that idea, and the first example's below, review me! THANKYOU!  
  
!!! Preview of Next Chapter !!!  
  
"Heero, take off those things and dispose of them," Relena waved dismissively..."RELENA! WHY IN SEVEN HELLS DID YOU DO THAT?" *Inu-kun is M-A-D*  
  
OH, CLIFFY! Guess what, please review and I'm working on it! HEHEHEHEH! I am Dr. Diabolical!!!! MWAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH! MWAHUAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!!!!!! HEHEHEHE! $_$ TORTURE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for not updating for such a long time!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! ***Begging on my knees!*** I LOVE seeing them fly into my mail. *Sigh* Yeah, I have to overcome that addiction! 


	11. Mood Swings! The Terror!

Relena opened the door to her dorm, followed by Heero, who, as usual, showed no emotions. Relena took one look at her sabotaged dorm, and opened her own door, which had been locked.  
  
"Heero, clean up this mess immediately."  
  
"Mission Accepted." He WAS cleaning until Relena shouted out, 5 seconds later.  
  
"Get in here, Heero!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Clean up my room first!"  
  
"Got'cha!" Evidently Relly-chan underestimated her friend's skills at picking a lock.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ugh…SO MUCH HOMEWORK!" Serena complained. They were on their first break, after 2nd period.  
  
"Um…Usa-chan…you've only had one class! Gym doesn't have homework," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, I understand. But Lady Une, our diabolical BIOLOGY TEACHER HAS GIVEN US, WHAT? 40 PAGES OF READING, 35 OPEN-ENDED QUESTIONS, 20- MULTIPLE CHOICE, AND 10 TRUE/FALSE. Also, our first test is coming up tomorrow!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
2 periods later—2nd break  
  
"Hey guys!" A very gloomy Serena looked up at Lita's cheerful face. "Usa-chan, you SO lied. Lady Une is SO nice. We had NO homework, and she promised the first test won't come until March!" ***Mood Swings***  
  
"WHAT?" Both Serena, and-somewhere-Darien and Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Unfortunately, the four had been stuck into S/D-2nd period, K/I-4th period biology, where Lady Une was in a…well…BAD mood.  
  
~*~*~  
  
And the days went on, with Kag/Inu, Dar/Ser in the BAD biology classes. (The only two from that class who didn't bother complaining was Relena-too ladylike, and Heero-'A command is a command and is meant to be followed.')  
  
~*~*~  
  
Biology Period 2  
  
"Now, as you all know, the 1st school dance this year will be this Thursday,"Lady Une began. "To promote sociality, I will give extra credit to anyone who dances there. And everyone knows this class needs extra credit above all others."  
  
"Yeah 'cause you failed us…" Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"…just because you were in a bad mood…" Darien added.  
  
"…and you were PREJUDICING against us…" Serena said.  
  
"…because we happened to be period 2 class," Kagome ended.  
  
"Well, since you people are all such wise-ones, Serena, you'll only get extra credit if you dance with Darien, and Inu-Yasha you'll only get e-c if you dance with Kagome, and vice versa. Even a blind guy could see that you four are the most desperate ones in this class."  
  
"Technically, a BLIND guys can't SEE," Inu-Yasha retorted. He ended up getting send to the office. This was a Tuesday, and that was the third time that week, mainly because he has Lady Une for study hall too. Did I mention he got sent down to the office another time that day, 4th time in the week, during study hall?  
  
~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK. I've been thinking, I'll leave you with a small preview of my ideas for the next chapter, not necessarily a quote, from now on. If you like that idea, and the first example's below, review me! THANKYOU!  
  
!!! Preview of Next Chapter !!!  
  
"Who'd ever give you people extra-credit for dancing?" *Lady Une's mood swing AGAIN*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! ***Begging on my knees!*** I LOVE seeing them fly into my mail. *Sigh* Yeah, I have to overcome that addiction! 


End file.
